


Hugo Weasley and the Least Liked Malfoy

by TheFlamingo013



Series: Of Snake and Lilies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Kids, F/M, Future Generation fic, Harry Potter is Hadrian Snape, M/M, Multi, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingo013/pseuds/TheFlamingo013
Summary: He didn’t know how he got himself into this predicament, much like when Castor’s name was called during the reaping at the goblet of fire.Hugo Ronald Weasley was a normal half-blood wizard of the Gryffindor House, not as overachieving as his mean older sister is but he did take pride excelling in Care of Magical Creatures. Like all other Weasleys; he grew up with a number of family members looking like each other’s carbon copy- signature ginger hair, freckles, and brown eyes. Hugo was spared with lighter locks and hazel orbs from his distant mother’s features but still considered himself plain for only Victoire lucked out on the gene lottery.He could’ve spent the remainder of his years at Hogwarts just as normal student, graduate and get a job far away from Voldemort’s reign and the marriage law but no- he just had to get involved with the Malfoys.This story belongs to the [Of Snakes and Lilies] - A collection of series within the parallel universe where Hadrian did take Draco Malfoy’s hand, Voldemort reigns over Britain, Lily is a potions master and the following generations are a pain in the arse much to Professor Knott’s chagrin but not necessarily in order.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (mentioned), Hugo Weasley/OC, Lily Evans/Severus Snape (mentioned)
Series: Of Snake and Lilies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763884
Kudos: 2





	Hugo Weasley and the Least Liked Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random scene from the collection of stories I've started. I decided that it was best to start from another character's perspective before proceeding with explanations of when and how did what happened.   
> Just remember, this is set in another universe wherein Lily Evan's marriage choice has caused a ripple in time within the canon verse. Enjoy and happy reading!

**00**

Lillian Castor was not his friend. But not a complete stranger or a mere school acquaintance either. He had known the infamous, pale blonde Malfoy from year 1 and had shared a few discreet moments there and then. Though said moments can be counted by the number of his fingers and it wasn’t that much.

So when said Slytherin princess was called after the three Tri-Wizard champions were named, it was only logical- no, Gryffindor of Hugo, to try help her win. 

Even when she’s from a prestigious family, right hand to the Dark Lord. Out of his league and was heavily advised to not get involved with.

Even when she gave off this untouchable aura, befitting of her ice-cold reputation.

Even when she was named a _cheat._

Even when-

“You have sixty seconds to leave before I’ll hex you with a _nez de cochon_.”

Even when she’s a bitch.

Fortunately, Hugo was raised by the brightest Beauxbaton witch of her age so he was quite an intellectual himself. He compressed the speech he prepared from an hour long into a minute under the threat of a pig nose jinx.

The brunette began by stating that the first challenge, surprisingly announced but nothing should be that surprising anymore since the tournament is hosted by none other than the Dark Lord, that the champions were to prepare a magical creature to accompany them on their task. It should be versatile to any type of arena to fight on, a race per say. Hugo emphasized, or bragged, that he was incredibly versed with Creature Care up to reading Luna Scamander’s revisions for the 8th book of their syllabus. And that Castor would be _mental_ not to-

“Okay.”

“I could’ve volunteered my help for your brother but- wait, really?”

His smile hurts that emerald cut eyes had to squint. “Under my terms, Weasley. I don’t know what boon you crave but I do know not to turn down an advantage at my disposal.” Castor stood up from her prim sitting position before standing on even grounds. “Now, what do you know about Basilisks?”

**01**

Turns out, Hugo did know much about Basilisks- a monstrous serpentine creature who would kill on sight but can be controlled by someone with the gift to speak their language. Conveniently, Hogwarts seems to house one right under the girl’s bathrooms.

“I thought you knew how to speak in parseltongue?!” Hugo screamed as the stone knight slammed its halberd between light brown locks. His right hand made a desperate attempt to get his wand but the loud _crack!_ confirmed that the stone horse piece just ran over it.

_“Confringo!”_ A blast of electric green pierced through Hugo’s attacker, exploding its head. “I’m not a parselmouth. The rumors said that.”

The Gryffindor bolted away from the stone remains to mourn the pieces of his straight-grained pine wand. “You’ve never denied it.” He says vehemently.

“Or confirmed it.”

It was evident that Castor was having a hard time trying to stay alive amidst casting curses against the enhanced chess pieces, Hugo bitching at her, and Moaning Myrtle squealing in delight at the thought of sharing her cubicle soon. The two shuddered. Dying in the bathroom was more horrible than asking for help from the other Malfoy.

“Same difference!”

Now Hugo Ronald Weasley was not exactly dependent on his wand or useless without it. The muggle ways taught him that much. So he takes a huge, metal pipe from the debris and came at the stone pawn with all his strength, successfully smashing its head. The pale blonde bristled at the unexpected display of brute force before attempting to cast the blasting curse once more on the stone queen- only to have its scepter pointed at her neck. She cussed under her breathe and the queen was ready to pierce.

_“Reducto!”_

It turned to dust, withering into the air before clearing a view for the figure downed in elegant white robes and kept auburn locks in braids at the doorway. The two gulped upon recognition.

“Miss Malfoy, Mister Weasley, in my office now.”

**02**

“What on earth were you thinking?!” Professor Lily Snape exclaimed. “The Chamber of Secrets is not a tourist site akin to a Hogsmeade day visit-”

“It has been entered before and the booby traps are now at bay, not as dangerous as you make it out to be.”

“And what of the Basilisk?” similar emerald cut eyes turned to the Gryffindor. “You may be excellent at Creature Care, Mr. Weasley, but I doubt magical linguistics are taught in your year syllabus. Much less parseltongue.”

Hugo felt his cheeks burn in humiliation but bit back a snarky retort. They are in trouble deep, not only for destroying the girl’s bathroom but attempting to unleash a creature that could petrify and kill muggle-borns which will further harm Hogwarts’s reputation. All eyes of the wizarding world were on Voldemort to deem if his reign over Britain is a threat or an example to follow while the students of the Tri-wizard tournament had their mouths blabbering distasteful gossip of Castor. It was unheard of to have four champions, after all, especially siblings of the same House whose family were the Dark Lord’s favorite.

“I can control the Basilisk with the right commands!”

“And you think using a faux voice charm would work? Words, albeit synonymous, will execute the wrong course of actions depending on how the receiver will take it.” The two did admit to using the word _unleash_ instead of _open_ , hence the unexpected attack.

Castor uncharacteristically started to bite her lower lips which caused Professor Snape to soften her features “Lillian,” she starts. “I will not report this incident to the board or to both of your parents. Fortunately, there were no witnesses to the events that occurred save for Miss Warren but this is the last time I’ll turn a blind eye on you. I cannot risk violating the fire’s oath of being no accomplice to any of the champions. Not even for you, _petite fille_.”

They nod and left her office with their pockets full of muggle caramel toffies. Hugo doesn’t complain because candies with sugar preservatives tasted better than old honey lemon suckles. “Well, that was a waste of time. Want to try out for a unicorn next?” the brunette could definitely picture the Slytherin in all her ghastly white beauty riding the purest creature there is, battling for a chance of survival-

“Never suggest that to me again, Weasley.” Castor pops a toffy on her mouth. “I learned two valuable things today. One; all the professors and adults directly involved in the tournament took a temporary oath which prevents them from helping any of the school champions. This, however, does not apply to anyone outside.”

“Okay, so we can get help from an anonymous benefactor.” Hugo could definitely picture some lackeys sucking up to the Malfoys. “What’s the second one?”

“The Chamber of Secrets cannot be deceived with magic, hence no magical items can be used as an interception to get through.”

A signature Gryffindor grin broke from the brunette’s face at the implication. Castor tried not to squint noticeably this time. “I think I can help with that. I’m sure Grandpa Arthur won’t miss a muggle contraption or two.”

**03**

**18 November**

**172 Madison Avenue**

**New York City**

_Père bien-aimé,_

_Apologies as I’ve not been able to reply to you, Father, or the Malfoy Manor since The Daily Prophet’s announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I’ve been incredibly busy with the preparations and I’ve presumed Liam has written enough for the both of us._

_The first challenge will be held six days from now, and so I ask for your help. As you’ve probably heard, we are required to have an animal companion for the task and I’ve chosen one that greatly represents our honorable house. Communication, however, is incredibly difficult but not without parseltongue- which you are gifted of._

_Find enclosed in this letter is a list of words I need to be spoken, strictly in this order, to this voice recorder. I trust you know how to use it._

_Lillian_

**Received date: 20 November**

**Hogwarts Owlery**

_Chère fille,_

_The Daily Prophet did inform us more of your odd predicament than Liam’s recent letter requesting for a salve as he was chased by Brahms, your grandfather Lucious’s prized peacock, all around the Manor. I’d like to hear more of what you’ve been up to though I doubt you’ll be writing back anytime soon._

_Nevertheless, I wish you and your brother all the best. Circumstances do not allow our presence to watch you both but I know you and Liam will prevail. As for your peculiar request, I’ve complied with no trouble and trust this will reach you before your first task._

_Find enclosed is the recorder with all the words you need to be translated in parseltongue. Use wisely and take heed that snakes are not fond of spices. Be sure to put your safety first and glory second._

_All of my love,_

_Dad_

**04**

The arena was a deep pit with only uneven, jagged rocks as its surface. Kilometers across the starting line was an array of eggs designated for each champion to take. The mechanics overall was an obstacle race with unknown contraptions set at every route and criteria for the offense and defense performance.

Durmstrang’s champion, Jeannette Graystone, rode an erumpent in all its mighty glory. She was wearing her school colors in dragon-scale gear with a bandage sticking out of her left arm that indicated the small price to pay for the creature’s cooperation.

Beauxbaton’s Pierre Sucre showed up in white and powder blue horse-riding outfit straddled on an actual unicorn, one that left everyone’s jaw hanging due to illegal reasons. Even Hugo found himself yelling at the injustice display of the purest creature existing in the wizarding world to be mounted like a plaything. Even the Scandinavian and French envoys were suddenly at each other’s throat, questioning the school’s integrity for allowing such thing when Voldemort signaled them to halt or _else_.

Then all eyes were on Hogwarts’s champions- the Malfoy Twins. The first to come out was the younger of the two, Liam Pollux, with an albino peacock perched at his elbow. Hugo recognizes it as Head Minister Malfoy’s favorite bird mentioned in Castor’s letter. He looked like a majestic prince with his hair slicked back and his robes adorned in prim white and viridian green colors. But all too quickly the looks of adoration turned to question as he was clearly, not planning to ride. 

The show stopper didn’t end there, as Liam was then followed by Lillian Castor- who dressed in a similar manner to show house unity, though Hugo knew that was complete and utter bullshit, riding on the back of a blindfolded Basilisk. The air stilled for a moment, and then outrage.

**05**

Liam Pollux Malfoy was leading, much to everyone’s surprise except the Dark Lord’s. The boy, after all, was very strategic within the athletic field that he managed to understand the actual risks of the first challenge. Bonding with a magical creature for a short amount of time produced little to no trusts, and so he was able to acquire a compatible animal companion who would lead him away from the traps laid out at every surface of the pit. Peacocks had a penchant for magical traps, it seems. Liam also used a light-feather charm mixed with speed enhancements that made it easier for him to run across the field without actually engaging with any of the opponents.

Or at least, that was what it looked like.

Hazel eyes could see that there was one more charm Liam was using; something that won’t affect the feathery animals but hurt mammals and reptiles- cinnamon root and clove powder. It was grounded so well that it can’t be seen leaking out of his pocket at every graceful turn he made, leaving a trail of confused and irritated magical creatures at its disposal. “A cheat!” Hugo’s mind screamed in reluctance to accept that it was cunning of him.

“Watch it,” says Jeannette when the two other champions crossed her way. She was stuck fighting off the snapdragons at her creeping up her erumpent’s legs. Pierre retorts a terrible word in French before taking another jump to the next surface. The evident lack of control proved was clear that the unicorn was the wrong choice for riding after all. Castor, on the other hand, was struggling to keep a balance between falling off and using the voice recorder.

_Be still._

_Jump._

_Left._

_Steer. Left._

She had eighty words at her muggle contraption, memorized in alphabetical order. The blindfolded Basilisk’s breathing was turning shallow and more agitated when Liam passed by them earlier on. Castor cursed under her breathe, she caught a whiff of what her brother had thrown, and angry at herself for stopping the Basilisk from petrifying the other Malfoy when she had the chance.

_Jump._

_“Wingardium Leviosa!”_ She hastily casts to lighten the load. The giant’s snake weight almost gave out and the two would’ve fallen to death if not for the wandless spells Castor could conjure. But they were a limited list, energy running out and so was time.

_Ru-_

_“Reducto!”_

Emerald cut eyes widened in shock to see Liam ten meters ahead of her with a coy smirk decorating his face. He had destroyed the recorder point-blank.

“You son of a bitch.”

“I’ll be sure to tell Dad you called him such.” And with that, he was off.

Castor was running out of choices, as the powder will soon lose effect on Jeannette’s rhino and give her the pure advantage to gun for a second. She couldn’t run as fast as Liam or leave the Basilisk behind.

_Be sure to put your safety first and glory second._

Hugo was at the edge of his seat as they watch Castor remove the Basilisk’s blindfold. Some of the audience were ready to go, as did the Dark Lord himself in case something happened. But nothing of expected gore did, for the pale blonde Slytherin had managed to softly place her hand on the nose of the giant snake standing before her to whisper a few words. A short moment later, Castor was back to riding it and better than with the voice recorder.

They grace the field like a war goddess on a conquest.

**06**

“Did she have it under her spell?”

“Don’t be daft. That is a charm unheard of.”

“Maybe it’s poisoned to obey her.”

“How Slytherin-

“Or chose to obey her. She is rumored to be _that_.”

There was a collective murmur of the agreement before Hugo stood up, alerting the gossiping bunch. “She didn’t use anything. Just parseltongue.”

**07**

“Third place!” the brunette exasperated. “You rode a giant snake on a death pit, used wandless magic, and spoke in parseltongue only to end up behind Li- Malfoy and the French knickknack.”

Castor rolled her eyes but the smirk on her face was still evident. All the three champions were out with their peers celebrating their cause while the two outcasts stayed at the astronomy tower. Hugo bought two bottles of golden apple crisp while Castor bought the olive-colored egg she acquired from the first challenge. “I don’t get you. You didn’t have to save that Beauxbaton prat. It was so-

Out of character. Unlike her. Unnecessary.

“Gryffindor of me?”

“Yes!” Hugo paled when he absentmindedly agreed and was ready to spring an apology when Castor did another unthinkable act.

She laughed.

It was not condescending as the rumors painted her. Not sinister, and not even close to snobbish. It was just carefree.

“I rode the Basilisk, used wandless magic, spoke in parseltongue- which was deemed a gift than something you could learn, saved the Beauxbaton’s champion from falling to his doom and still got third place.” She raises a bottle to the brunette. “Cheers to the first victory.”

It was then that Hugo completely gave up the mental image of one Lillian Castor Malfoy conjured by Hogwarts. _“à votre santé.”_ He clinks his bottle to hers.

**08**

Cracking the egg’s clue was more difficult than understanding Madam Brown’s divination class, Hugo thinks. It screeched like a thousand furious faeries upon opening it with force and had an array of biting jinxes when he tried to pry it with magic. Castor had her few shares of bruises from the counter enhancements spelled on it that she almost used an unforgivable curse.

Almost.

The Gryffindor then spent his first-class barely paying any attention to Professor Snape’s brewery tactics, which will probably make his mother cry if she cared enough to find out, shifting all his focus on the second book on his lap. Fortunately, Creature Care had a special chapter for magical eggs and their growing environment-

“That’s it!” he jumps and all eyes were on him, even Castor.

“Sit down, Mr. Weasley, less you want me to chuck out some point from your house.” Professor Snape’s voice was stern but her eyes tell amusement. He knew that the auburn-haired woman was more than pleased to know that her granddaughter got out of the first challenge alive whilst proving herself not to be a cheat. She even shared credit with Hugo’s expertise as he was the one who mediated an agreement between the Slytherin princess and the Basilisk.

“Yes ma’am.” He says and some of the students behind him snickered. Hugo pays no heed to the paper thrown on his table that says _traitor_.

**09**

“Why did you do it?” His cheeks were flushed red with anger when Castor refused to even acknowledge his presence. Emerald cut eyes were still focused on her book and her legs placed at the edge of the astronomy tower. “Why did you hex Polly Chapman and her cronies with a warts jinx? That was really uncalled for! You are bloody lucky that it was untraceable else-”

“You’re right.” Castor closed her book with a tight shut. “I should’ve given them a pig nose. That’ll teach them not to stick it in someone else’s business.”

“Malfoy! You need to take this seriously. We just got your name cleared so we can’t afford hostilities amongst other houses.”

“Weasley.” She says evenly. “I can tolerate a lot of things; Hogsmeade, olives, my dysfunctional family, Elliot Knott rejecting my offer to the Yule Ball and even a Gryffindor who wanted to use me to get to my darling brother.” 

Hazel brown eyes widened in shock, anger quickly dissipating and now replaced with a cold bucket of truth. She knew.

“But not bullying.”

She leaves with her dignity intact and Hugo wondering just how much he actually knew about Lillian Castor, the least liked Malfoy.

**10**

He didn’t know how he got himself into this predicament, much like when Castor’s name was called during the reaping at the goblet of fire.

Hugo Ronald Weasley was a normal half-blood wizard of the Gryffindor House, not as overachieving as his mean older sister is but he did take pride excelling in Care of Magical Creatures. Like all other Weasleys; he grew up with a number of family members looking like each other’s carbon copy- signature ginger hair, freckles, and brown eyes. Hugo was spared with lighter locks and hazel orbs from his distant mother’s features but still considered himself plain for only Victoire lucked out on the gene lottery.

He could’ve spent the remainder of his years at Hogwarts just as normal student, graduate and get a job far away from Voldemort’s reign and the marriage law but no- he just had to get involved with the Malfoys.

The Malfoys had been the Dark Lord’s supporters since Abraxas’s death. Lucius tied the family’s bank to Voldemort’s cause and has now been repaid in doubled after the war with him as the Head Minister. His wife, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, became the prime example of the socialite ladies within the pureblood circle while their son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, married a favored death eater’s son to permanently cement their loyalties. It was, however, strange that the Malfoy heir and his husband disappeared from the Wizarding World without an explanation of why.

The rumors then circulated and transformed into a green-eyed snake- a lot had gossiped that they had been vanished due to the disgraceful act of canceling the original marriage contract with the Greengrass or shamed for unnecessarily abiding with the marriage law which was intentionally for muggle-borns and blood traitors as a punishment. Some were kinder, saying that they had been sent to a secret mission as there were numerous sightings of Hadrian Malfoy née Snape within social gatherings, a sign that they had not fallen from favor.

It went on for years with neither the elder Malfoys nor the Snapes ever confirming anything. That was until the eldest son, Henry Scorpius Malfoy showed up in Hogwarts to begin his formal magic education followed by the (in)famous twins.

_‘Stay clear of the snakes, my dear boy. They cannot be trusted.’_ His mum has strictly reminded him of his first day to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, much like all the students of this era, Hugo was completely enamored with the three Malfoys of House Slytherin.

Henry was in his fifth year when Hugo started his magic education- tall, dark-haired and stormy blue eyes with the charisma of an Oberon fae and incredibly friendly that one needs to take a double look if he really belonged to the snakes. He was an amazing chaser in Quidditch that some wildly speculated that he was oozing of liquid luck. But Hugo’s years admiring the eldest Malfoy was cut short upon Henry’s graduation. It stirred quite a controversy as Draco and Hadrian appeared dressed in expensive feather and silk robes that could put Beauxbatons to shame. Even if it only lasted for a few hours before they've disappeared into the unknown once more.

Liam Pollux, the youngest of the Malfoys, also took Hogwarts by a storm when his brother finally left. No longer living in his shadows, the cunning pale-blond boy joined Quidditch becoming the youngest seeker to take upon his parents’ legacy. Liam was the prime example of how a pure-blood, Slytherin should act that he became the rumored heir to Voldemort’s reign.

While Henry had fans, Liam had followers. And various lovers too. Hugo was one of the unfortunate victims of heartbreaks the Slytherin prince left.

And then there was Lillian Castor, the middle child to whom no one really cared for. She didn’t give anyone a reason to anyways. While she carried the grace of an ice queen and the manners of a pure-blood witch, she was too quiet and disregarded anyone who tried to enter her circle. Castor was famous for her death glares should anyone disturb her when she had her nose in a book.

Hugo survived that. Thrice.

Now his arms were locked on her waist tight as they travel through muggle New York in a motorbike reaching over the illegal speed limit before winding up in a cell. Salazar’s knickers in a twist, his mother will kill him for this after she finds out what happened to his wand.

“Why on earth did we decide to go here again?” he moaned from his confinement.

“Nobody asked you to come.” Castor answered from hers.

Hugo wanted to cry. “There are hundreds of other dressmaking shops from Diagon Alley and more from your family’s influence. Why here?!”

“Stop causing a scene, Weasley. I already posted bail.”

His heart stopped when he spotted a familiar Malfoy at the doorway, looking apologetic and sheepish at the police guards. “It’s hard to believe that my prim and proper sister who couldn’t ride a broomstick got arrested for underage driving.” His stormy blue eyes glinted mischievously. “With a Weasley no less.”

**00**

The Yule Ball has especially commemorated the Tri-Wizard’s champions this year, so they were expected to dance with a partner capable of standing at almost equal grounds with them. Hogwarts’s ballroom was beautifully decorated with ice, making it not impossible for everyone with vibrant ball gowns and robes not to stand out.

Jeanette Greystone arrived in a blood-red frock looking less rough than her combat dress and more of the lady of her name. Next to her was a Durmstrang boy who seemed to be the only one who could match her height without looking like he was dragged into the dance floor.

She was followed by Pierre Sucre wearing his school colors once more, blue of three different soft shades in an expensive crystal embroidered robe. He was absolutely stunning that his pale beauty could give the Malfoys a run for their money, as well as the poor raven claw girl next to him who was forgotten.

Liam Pollux Malfoy graced the ballroom with Elliot Asper Greengrass next to him, leaving the students who knew of their history gasping for air. They take in the sight of overlapping viridian green and silver robes beautifully customized with their house arms.

Hugo knew better that it was a cheap ploy to throw his sister off guard. 

Said sister, however, appeared in the most controversial entrance ever that it even got a rise of Lord Voldemort in his seat. Lillian Castor Malfoy strutted the hall after dropping her black coat with a lily crest to symbolize her namesake, revealing wildly tousled locks and the most provocative dress ever seen; form-fitting in midnight blue embroidered with sparkling diamonds that could make out various constellations glistening at every light reflection. The brunette will never question Castor’s taste in muggle fashion ever again.

The other Malfoy looked like he was fuming as Castor passed by him without a glance, leaving an array of loud whispers that sounded like compliments. She stopped at none other than Hugo Ronald Weasley in a black tux and slicked back, red-dyed hair with an arm reached out. The Gryffindor wordlessly took it and together they danced against the intimidating rhythm. All eyes were on them for the remainder of the night but for the first time in his life, Hugo didn’t mind.

“So listen, I figured out how to open the egg. You see, it's mean to resemble the companion you took-

“Not now, Weasley.” 

“Okay.”


End file.
